Friends At Christmas
by NERC
Summary: Christmas seems to constantly be a shocking time for Harry. Thankfully Ron is there... But that doesn't mean he'll notice.


**AN: writen for round tow of the quidditch leave competition. Prompts are gryffindor x gryffindor friendship (I code to do Harry x Ron), the emotion-shock the word-force and the occasion-christmas. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The first two lines are taken directly from the philosopher's stone. **

* * *

"Will you look at this? I've got some presents!"

"What did you expect, turnips?" Ron asked before turning away.

And therefore did not notice his friends reaction. Harry couldn't believe it, she had presents. Never before has he gotten presents at Christmas. And he could do little but stare at the small pile of packages at the end of his bed, repeating over and over 'I have presents, I have presents.' The Dursley's had never gifted Harry with anything, 'well,' he thought 'that's not completely true.' Christmas Day was the one day year he was guaranteed no new bruises. Even on his birthday, they did not give him that luxury. But actual presents? No he never received one. Harry supposed that he probably had gotten presence on his first Christmas, the one he ha spent with his family. But he cannot recall it. The memories were lost in time. And so the 11-year-old just stared. He tried to force himself to move several times but never succeeded. He heard Ron unwrapping his own gifts. He heard the voices floating up the stairs. But still he did not move. He had presents. People have given him presents. And that meant people cared the realization was enough to freeze the young wizard's mind, which had been racing wildly only seconds before. They cared. People, real people cared about him. He couldn't accept this fact but then he realized he should have known. Since Halloween at the very least that Ron and Hermione would care. Of course they would they were his friends weren't they? But Harry had never had friends, so he hadn't noticed and therefore he hadn't realized. He forced himself off his bed at last. Trying to get a grasp on his thoughts.

'Nobody will love you. Nobody cares about freaks boy.'

You shook his head violently to rid himself of the memory of his uncles words. For he had been wrong. For far too long Harry had believed him. Why wouldn't he? He had never known love. Not that he could remember. And nobody ever cared. Not his teachers, not his classmates, not the neighbors, and certainly not the Dursley's. No, Harry Potter had grown up unloved and uncared for. But now, now it was different. Now he had friends. Ron's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come on mate, don't just sit there, open your presents."

And so he did, forcing the thoughts of the Dursley's out of his mind and for the first time in 10 years just enjoyed Christmas with a person who genuinely cared about him.

The years passed and slowly the thoughts of this Christmas disappeared into the back of his mind. Replaced with new and joyous ones and it wouldn't be until several years after the war ended that he actually remembered this first christmas.

They were at the Burrow and Ron and Hermione had just announced that they were engaged. He had known of course, how could he not, Ron had multiple panic attacks in the days leading up to and he plan to propose to Hermione. Harry gave Hermione a happy smile that she returned before he slipped outside. Not wanting to be in the center of the festivities when he knew he'd be able to speak privately with the two of them later. He stood out on the porch and looked out fondly at the white snow as it fell onto the ground and he finally remembered the first Christmas he had spent with his best friends. He heard the door open behind him but did not turn around, for he knew who it was. By the quiet it somehow heavy footsteps you spent so long listening to. First in the halls of Hogwarts and later in the middle of forests and across country sides.

"Congratulations." He tells Ron. "Thanks." Comes the reply.

They stand in silence for a minute before Ron speaks again.

"I actually have a favor to ask you,"

Harry looks up.

"Would you mind, errr, being, I mean could you, will, will you be my best man?"

The raven haired wizard freezes.

"Me?"

Thought started going to thousand miles per minute inside Harry's head, why him? Ron had five- four, Ron had four brothers. So why him?

"Of course, who else would it be?"

Ron's answer pulled him back to earth.

"One of your brothers?" He manages to ask, as his brain tries to come to terms with the past few seconds.

"Pfft, nah, then I'd have to choose between them, and, even if I could, you know how well that would go over, besides you've put up with me in a worse mood than they have. And we've gotten into bigger arguments and still resolved them. And you're like a brother to me, as well as Hermione."

Harry smiles, "Of course I'll do it."

The redhead sighs relief.

"Thanks Harry."

Ron went back inside after another few minutes, leaving Harry to his thoughts. It was a while before Harry managed to pull himself out of his thoughts. He was going to be the best man. Perhaps he should've suspected this too. Just as he should've suspected the presents all those years before. Because Ron did care. He always had. Harry took one last look at the calm snow ahead of him and then went back into the living room where a full blown celebration was now taking place. Of course Ron cared. Just as Harry did. Because they were friends. And this time Harry knew it.


End file.
